A Nightmare at Ghoul School
by Storm the Wind
Summary: Being the chapter between chapter 6 and 7 of my first story, "Storm at Ghoul School". The girls are attacked by the infamous dream murderer, Freddy Kruger.


Well I thought this be better as another story just cause it's abit it has a character from a different movie as well as I want more people to see it. Warning this fic has cursing, gore, and some of the dumbest ways of fighting, if you don't want to get mind f*ck, I suggest stopping. But I suggest first reading my other story first, "Storm at Ghoul School"

A Nightmare at the Ghoul School

During the late night, all of the ghoul girls seem to be resting hard, all struggling in their sleep harshly. Even Shaggy and Scooby are having a hard time sleeping. Everyone else seems to be quite fine.

The next morning, Storm jumps down stairs, skipping every step on the way down. "Morning everyone…." He says looking into the main room to find no one there but Ms. Grimwood. "Ms. Grimwood, where is everyone?" He asked her."They are all in care right now." She tells Storm, who just looks confused. "In care? Did something happen to the girls?" He asked as he walks over. "Not just the girls, but also Mr. Rodgers and Scooby. They all have severe wounds." She tells Storm who now looks skeptical. "…. Is that so?" He says, his voice sounding abit more serious than usual.

The girls and coaches are all in their individual rooms resting. Storm walks in on each one, finding each having blood flooding out as they sleep in fear, he even finds Phantasma wounded, which really gets him thinking.

"Here are my facts," He says talking to himself. "They are all wounded differently, all of them are sleeping while shivering and groaning as if they were in fear of something, and even Phantasma was able to be injured even though she is a ghost." He starts thinking. "The one doing this can't be human or a normal assassin…." He says before smiling. "I think it's time for a nice long rest." He yawns as he sits up against Phantasma's room's wall and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, all the Grimwood girls seem to be together in front of a strange house. Winnie howls at the dark sky. "I didn't want to come back here." She says to the others. "I know Winnie, but we seem to keep ending up here for some reason." Sibella says. "I want to know what's with the weird kids." says Elsa who stares over to some little kids in front of the house.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you." the kids sing, which seem to even creep out the girls. "This is so strange." says Elsa. "3, 4 Better lock your doors." "Ugh this is so annoying!" Winnie says. "5, 6 Grab your crucifix." "Sorry can't, vampire and all." says Sibella. "7, 8 Gonna stay up late." "But, aren't we already asleep?" asked Tanis who looks the most frightened of course. "9, 10 Never sleep again." "Oh well too bad for us." Phantasma says before laughing.

"No point in standing here I guess." says Sibella. "Forget it, I ain't setting a claw in there." Said Winnie. Suddenly the scenery changes into the inside of the house. "Winnie I don't we get a choice in the matter." says Elsa as the girls look around the surroundings before hearing a creepy voice. "Freddy's home." This sending shivers up through them.

They break out into a run to get away from the one who was talking. They run into a big room which looks like a pyramid's tomb. "Wow reminds me of home." Tanis says as she walks off without the others to looks at a statue of Anubis. "It looks… different from a normal one." she says, the statue suddenly roars at Tanis, scaring her. "Let's see what this mummy looks like without wrapping." It says as it proceeds to attack her, causing her to shriek and closing her eyes in fear.

But the attack never hits. "Huh?" She says as she looks up at the statue, but instead finds a burnt skin man wearing a claw like glove that is being held back by what looks like a thin string of yarn. "Wha-What is this?" The guy says as he sees what looks like a boy that's about 6-8 years old. The boy is walking over to them while juggling hacky sacks. "What the hell is this! Who are you!" The man says to the boy who stops a short distance away. The boy looks at them, his left eye is blue and his right is red. "Name's Storm Wind and I'm here to kill your ass."

This causes the man to start laughing. "You think a small kid will kill me!" He says as he raises his clawed hand to slash Tanis. "But first I'm killing this little girl first!" He yells causing Tanis to shriek again. However a yo-yo suddenly nails the man on the forehead and knocks him away from Tanis. "I'll say this once, and don't make me repeat myself afterwards," Storm begins, playing with the yo-yo. "Lay a finger on any of these girls… I'll murder you, relentlessly!" He yells as the man stands up. The man groans as he disappears. "Tanis, I suggest leaving this guy to me." Storm tells the little mummy who nods as they run off to find the others.

Sibella and Winnie are both walking down a long corridor. "Man where is the end of this place." Winnie growls. "Who knows, I just want out of this place as soon as possible." Sibella says. They are both soon stopped by a strange scent. "Yuck! What is that?" Winnie asked. Sibella begins to walk back. "Garlic that's what it is!" She says. Suddenly, 4 silver knives shoot out of the walls and cut into Winnie, leaving severe wounds in her arms and legs, making her body disabled. "AHHHHHHH!"Winnie yelled.

"What's wrong? Can take Freddy's intimidations?" The guy from before says as he walks to them. "Who are you!" Winnie growled, still wincing in pain. "I'm Freddy Krueger, the dream killer, not that it matters. You 2 won't be around long enough to use that information." Freddy says as he pulls out a wooden stake. "First the daughter of Dracula and then you wolfie." He says as he proceeds and stabs Sibella right above her heart. "AHHHHH!" Sibella yelled, this making Winnie look afraid. "Now time to end this!" Freddy says as he aims for her heart but the wood is suddenly cut in half.

"Sorry, am I intruding on something?" Storm says as he and Tanis both walk up. "Storm!" Winnie and Sibella both yell. "Grrr! Stop stopping me from killing these ghouls already!" Krueger yells, sounding angry as hell. "Hmm… No." Storm says before laughing, which pisses Krueger off more before he disappears. Tanis and Storm both help the 2 wounded girls.

Meanwhile, Phanty and Elsa are both looking around a living room in the house. "I do believe we're lost Elsa." Phantasma says while laughing. "You said it Phanty. We been in this room 5 times already." Elsa said while looking around. Phantasma's body seems to be alive now, being normal skinned and solid. Freddy appears in front of them, but neither one seems to react much. "I'm getting really f*cking pissed off today, so prepare to die both of you!" Freddy tells them, seeming to lose his normal composure.

Elsa just frowns and places her fists on her hips. "No one tells Elsa Frankenteen what to do."Elsa says in displeasure. "Is that right then?" Freddy says as the bolts on Elsa's neck screw out of her. "Whoa!" She says as her head falls apart, cause her body to act on its own. Phanty tries to help Elsa, but is then pinned to the wall by Freddy's claw glove. "Any last words, girl?" Freddy says laughing before getting pierced by a rapier.

Freddy yelled out in pain from the stab, and releases Phantasma, who runs over to Storm and the others, who had just arrived in time. Freddy glares back at them all, now looking really pissed. "I've had it with you 6!" Freddy yells. "No more planning games, no more taunting, I'm just going murder all of you here and now!" He yells out as he runs at Storm while slashing his claw glove at him. Storm quickly blocks the attack. "Heh, stronger than I predicted." Storm says, as it appears he is losing the clash on between them.

"Understand this kid!" Freddy yells. "No matter how strong you are or how well you wield a sword. You will always lose to Freddy!" He then breaks Storm's rapier and slashes his right eye, his red eye, causing it to burst into blood. Freddy then stabs Storm in the heart with all of his 5 finger knives. "UGH!" Storm coughs blood out onto the claws as Freddy removes them. "NO!" all the Grimwood girls yell at the same time as Storm falls over.

"Now for the rest of you to die!" Freddy yells while laughing and raises his gloved hand into the air. "Like, not if we can help it!" a familiar voice sounds as Scooby appears and jumps up and grabs the glove in his teeth. "No! I forgot there were 2 more here!" Freddy yelled. Scooby growls at Freddy who just kicks the dog into the wall and taking his glove back and putting it on. "Now I'm going to kill this damn mutt once and for all!" Kruger yelled as he claws. "Scooby Doo! NO!" Shaggy yelled as he slashes at the dog and blood bursts everywhere. "GAHHHH!" The yelling wasn't Scooby's voice though.

Everyone, especially Freddy, looks surprised to see Storm taking the hit instead. "No way! I killed you! I stabbed your f*cking heart!" Freddy yelled out! Storm however just smirks while holding his heart. "I'm going to rephrase what I told you before Krueger!" Storm says. "If you even touch a single one of these guys," He glares at Freddy. "I'll f*cking obliterate you!"

Freddy seems really mad now. "That's it I'm ending your life now!" Freddy says as him and Storm appear in a boiler room. "Ugh, what is this?" Storm asks looking around, his attention mainly on a furnace. "Welcome to the boiler under the house. Many of my victims die here you know." Freddy says as Storm just looks bored. "I didn't ask for your shit of a life story, just attack already you prick." Storm tells him as he yawns. "I'm actually falling asleep in a dream."

Freddy quickly slashes Storm who dodges and pulls out another rapier and begins to guard against his attacks. "Ugh! Damn it, he's still too strong!" Storm says as he is knocked into the side of the furnace. Freddy holds his claw knives to Storm's neck. "Now let's see if decapitation will kill you." Freddy says while laughing before hearing something.

"1, 2 This is the end for you." Elsa walks outs. "3, 4 You shouldn't have come to Grimwood's door." Sibella walks out. "5, 6 Now were piss." Winnie walks out. "7, 8 Now it's too late." Phantasma comes out. "9, 10 This is where it ends." Tanis walks out. All the girls now glaring at Freddy who looks at them all. "What the hell is going on here? You 5 should be struck with fear by now!" Freddy yells.

"You idiot!" Freddy looks back at Storm who is getting up. "We won't die here. If I die now, I'll be stuck behind Hell's laws; I'll break through limitations like that. Starting with the one thing blocking me from saving my friends!" Storm yells as he slashes Freddy's unarmed arm off. Freddy yells out in pain as his arm hits the floor, causing blood to spray out everywhere. "Die you f*ucking bastard!" Freddy yells as he slashes at Storm but is instead blocked by rapiers the ghoul girls have. "What! Impossible!" Freddy yells as Storm appears behind him. "You're just a dream Freddy, nothing is impossible here." Storm says as he stabs Freddy in the head, this cause blood to build up in Freddy's eyes, making him unable to see well.

Scooby and Shaggy both run in now, Scooby accidently runs into Freddy, and knocks him into the furnace. "Roops, hehehe" Scooby says laughing. The Furnace starts acting strangely. "It's going to blow!" Storm yells. Everyone ran outta the house as fast as they could as it explodes. "Finally it's all over now," Shaggy says as he seems relaxed.

A few moments later, everyone had woken up from the dream world and now finally back at Grimwood's. Everyone heads to the main foyer of the school. They all celebrate surviving the dream murderer, Freddy Krueger.

Meanwhile, at the evil hideout location. "AHHH! That dream killer is going to be killed for failing such a simple task!" The girl yells out. "Mistress, please settle down. I promise the next attack will surely work." The Creeper tells her. "After all our secret operative is still out there." He reminds her which seems to work cause they both start laughing evilly.

…..

And that's the end of that part of my story. Freddy Kruger is owned by Wes Craven. Now the next chapter will continue on my original story when the next part comes.


End file.
